X-Communicated
The X-Com Project Remember your Past (mistakes, lest you repeat them) Originally established in 1962 as the The Bureau of Strategic Emergency Command, a United States UCC paramilitary and intelligence centre. Its operational "areas of responsibility" has since globally expanded to include all Council Nations. Despite decades of ever-evolving enemies, tactics and technology; its broad and continuing mission directives remains unchanged: "Survive. Adapt. Win.". Live in the Present (and try not to die) Serving the World Council X-Com has been activated in the past, once against a scouting sortie of aliens in the 60's and more recently since the early 2020's. It has kept the world safe from the panic and confusion associated with the knowledge of aliens and defended our shared skies. Since 2021 Alien incursions have increased dramatically. Mysterious white mist has descended from the sky and shredded almost all electronic equipment it has come into contact with. Whilst the accepted explanation is that "super-flares" have been interacting with the ozone layer in unusual ways, unrest and fear are growing. Then in 2022 the white mist fell upon X-Com Global HQ. There was briefly, one survivor who escaped and initiated Lima Protocol before being killed. Your command has been compromised, they will not be able to help you. Your Directive: Survive, Adapt, Win Plan for the Future (or there wont be one) * The Aliens are still in the shadows, but those shadows are spreading. * Leaders, commanders and politicians are turning up dead, going missing or having unexpected changes in policies without good reasons. * Some rare aid workers who have gone into the White Mists have found entire towns empty, with half chewed meals and clothes abandoned on the street or fields of mutilated cattle. * Civilian reports of unusual sightings have increased dramatically, particularly UFO sightings, abductions and paranormal phenomenon like ghosts, cryptids and otherworldly visions. * Cults, serial killers and religious zealots are on the increase. fuelling paranoia and fear. * Governments have begun to introduce increasingly draconian measures to keep the peace, but for now, the peace holds. Dossiers: Alien Intelligence Files * HERMES network compromised. Files unavailable due to security failsafe - Level 3 Access information only. Local files - Common xenotypes. * Sectoids the Greys - First contact was at the Roswell Incident. Short grey skinned with large heads, potent psychics, they do not appear to wear clothes or armour even when in engaging threats. * Mutons Brutes - Large bipedal humanoids with purplish skin and four fingered hands. Sophisticated tool-users with access to hydrogen plasma based weapons and heavy armour. * Thin Men Infiltrators - A close approximation of a gaunt male human. Highly photosensitive and capable of spitting a corrosive acid, they wear dark glasses and dress primarily in suits, although this was later realised that they do not use clothing, but colour their skin to approximate the appearance of clothing. * Drones - The aliens have been known to use a variety of mechanical units. some humanoid, some disks and some "Chicken-walker" style. All very well armed.